


Your Place (At My Feet)

by orphan_account



Series: Putting the Hope in Hope County [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, Chair Sex, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, Hair-pulling, Informed Voyeurism, M/M, Non-Verbal Safewords, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Rimming, Service Top, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some healthy Jacob/Pratt smut for once.
Relationships: Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed
Series: Putting the Hope in Hope County [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428814
Kudos: 38





	Your Place (At My Feet)

**Author's Note:**

> My mind: don't romanticize Jacob Seed, don't romanticize Jacob Seed
> 
> The rest of me: but he's so hawt-
> 
> If you know me in real life, spare me the embarrassment and DON'T read this! Otherwise, enjoy! You horny animals.
> 
> Day 7: Writing nasty smut is a surprisingly good stress reliever.

_ He’s broken me, _Staci thinks absently from where he’s huddled under Jacob’s sturdy oak desk, nose planted firmly between the man’s thick thighs. There’s a hand loosely tangled in his hair, stroking every so often, and he glances up with wide, pleading eyes to see if Jacob’s any closer to being finished with his work yet. The redhead shakes his head, almost imperceptibly, and Staci acknowledges it, settling back down. He can feel Jacob’s pulse under his lips, the subtle thickening that means he’s interested; combined with the musky scent it lulls him into a contented headspace, muscles relaxing as he falls deeper and deeper under the thrall.

Staci used to be a shy person; his insecurities veiled by a thin layer of youthful cockiness. Jacob all but destroyed that part of him, shattered his defenses and reached deep inside to rip out the strings holding him back. Now he willingly kneels here, inches away from warming Jacob’s cock and desperate to be allowed to do so. It’s freeing, thrilling in a way he can’t describe.

He chances a tiny lick, right to where the head is creating a bulge in his jeans, and he can _smell_ the way Jacob’s scent sharpens, the small shudder that runs through his thighs. The hand in his hair pulls slightly, encouraging but not forceful, and he takes to his new task with relish; nosing the lump in his pants, molding his mouth over it and soaking the coarse material through as he mouths and licks at it.

Finally, _finally_, Jacob smoothes his hair back from his forehead and pushes him away to undo his fly, pulling his cock and balls out and giving them a few ‘hello’ squeezes. He’s hard, _thick_ and the head is tantalizingly wet. A single vein runs ridged down the underside, and as he stares Jacob hooks a hand around his neck and pulls him back in.

Staci capitulates easily, detouring slightly to get his mouth on those balls and sucking carefully. He nuzzles into the patch of red fuzz adoringly, then follows that throbbing vein up with his tongue and sinks down over the head. Jacob makes a pleased sound and his grip in Staci’s hair tightens: a command._ Stay there. _

God, but it’s hard to do. He can feel Jacob’s heartbeat on his tongue, a steady ba-dum, ba-dum that he wants to bob his head to. The thought wanders in and out of his head that if he bit down right now, Jacob would probably bleed out. He would never do that, of course, but the inherent vulnerability of the position Jacob’s in makes Staci sigh, a little tender puff of air against Jacob’s abdomen. _ Jacob trusts him. _

Everything fades out to white noise as he sits there, grounded by the ache of his knees against the hardwood floor and the taste of Jacob in the back of his throat. Jacob murmurs little bits of praise to him occasionally, fingers stroking the side of his neck right near his jugular which he dutifully bares. He closes his eyes and nuzzles closer, breathing slow and even.

He doesn’t even hear the door open until a low, soothing voice rings out in the room. “Jacob, do you have the reports done yet?” It’s Joseph. Staci half-panics and tries to pull off, but Jacob’s hand sturdy on the back of his neck won’t let him. He glances up but Jacob’s not even looking at him, playing it cool. He relaxes a little at that and feels the cock on his tongue twitch as he settles back down to the base. Jacob knows his brother best, and Staci trusts him to make the decisions regarding the potential non-consensual voyeurism.

“M’ workin’ on it,” Jacob replies noncommittally, the sound of pen scratching against paper above Staci’s head soothing. “Keep in mind, John works a lot quicker than I do.”

“Of course, there’s no rush. Best to have a well-written report than a hastily finished one, after all.” The scrape of a chair against wood, then Staci can see a shadow blocking out the little sliver of light between the backboard of the desk and the floor. God, he’s going to be here longer than he thought.

It seems Jacob can feel his tension since he double-taps Staci’s head, silently asking if he wants out. Staci thinks for a second, but if Jacob thinks it’s all right then he’s down with that. It’s kind of hot, actually. He shakes his head slightly and Jacob’s hand returns to pet his head. 

Joseph talks about John, how he’s still in the middle of renovations to his plane and his plans to take Rook up to the mountains for a spot of hiking. He updates Jacob on the situation with the church and how things seem to be getting better now that they have established a following in the town. He mentions Faith and her flower shop, and how she’s made friends with many of the women that come to buy from her.

Then, “And how is Deputy Pratt?” Jacob’s hand clenches and pulls him in quick, and Staci fights not to gag as his dick twitches under the onslaught.

“Doin’ well.” Staci can hear the smirk in Jacob’s voice, not even a tremble to indicate he’s getting his dick sucked right now. “He’s a nice kid. Real talented-” his fingers comb roughly through Staci’s hair- “and a right piece of work.” 

A chuckle. “But he’s good for you,” Joseph murmurs fondly. It’s not a question. Jacob sighs, the tension in his thighs leaving a bit. His voice is a low rumble when he replies.

“Yeah. He’s so good for me.” Staci preens silently at the praise, tilting his head into the palm of Jacob’s hand. Through the fuzz in his head, he hears the chair scrape as Joseph stands up.

“It’s reassuring to hear that.” Footsteps getting further away. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Let me know when you’re done.”

“Will do.” There’s the sound of the door closing, then Jacob’s pulling him off and dragging him up by his shirt collar. “So fucking good, Peaches,” he growls out. “You deserve a reward. You want my mouth around you? Thick fingers in your ass? Or do you want to eat me out before I fuck you?”

It’s a no brainer. “God, let me eat you out,” Staci pleads, and Jacob shoots him a sharp grin before planting one of his feet up on the desk, lilting to the side a bit to expose his hole. He leans back and makes a _ have at it _gesture. Staci buries his face eagerly, worming his tongue inside as he uses one hand to pry Jacob’s cheeks apart even more. 

He eats obediently, scooting closer so he can rub up against the leg of the chair. Jacob had taken a shower before he went for his morning jog: an unspoken compromise between the two of them. While the older man is fastidious about keeping them both healthy, he knows Staci loves it more when he’s not squeaky-clean. Fucking his tongue in further, he can taste the hair around the rim and god it’s dirty but it’s so, so good.

By the time Jacob’s hole is soaking wet and open there’s a hand in Staci’s hair again, yanking to get him exactly where Jacob wants. He places one last hard, sucking kiss to that twitching ring before Jacob pulls him up and stands to shove him into the newly vacated chair. Flustered, Staci watches with wide eyes as Jacob settles into his lap, a solid weight against him.

“Promised I’d fuck you, didn’t I?” He grins, malicious, and drips cold lube all over Staci’s dick before lining it up. That first press in feels _amazing_, his tip nudging in past Jacob’s sloppy eaten out rim and sinking in balls deep. He whimpers and goes limp, hands ghosting over Jacob’s hips and lets him ride him, making the chair squeak under them. _ Hope it doesn’t break, _Staci thinks half-deliriously, then immediately quits thinking as Jacob clenches and braces himself on the back of the chair to get better leverage.

They fuck like that for a long time, the heat between them spiraling up into a coil of desire that pulls them even closer together. Staci lets Jacob use his cock how he wants, working to get it exactly where he wants it and being rewarded generously for his compliance. He earns bruises down his neck, Jacob’s teeth in his shoulder, nails scraping down his back and the privilege of watching Jacob get a hand around his thick cock as he snaps his hips up and down.

After what feels like a lifetime of being encased in that tight paradise, Jacob finally comes, splattering liquid heat over the planes of their stomachs. He lifts off and Staci immediately mourns the loss with a bitten-off groan and a desperate look. Smirking, Jacob slides backwards off the chair and kneels as best he can.

“Come on my face, Peaches,” he commands, no room for argument. Which is great, because Staci has none. It doesn’t even take more than a few hasty, graceless strokes before he’s streaking Jacob’s beard with white, gritting his teeth against the moan that’s threatening to escape.

He collapses into the chair with a heavy exhale, watching with half-lidded eyes as Jacob grins at him and wipes his face off with a cloth that had been folded neatly on the desk. “That was fucking awesome,” he groans. Jacob pats his knee and moves to wipe his come off his stomach. “We can’t do that again for another week or else I’m going to die.”

“You’re young, you’ll manage,” Jacob tells him. When he’s done with his task he stands and cranes his neck down to kiss Staci. His beard is scratchy and his lips are rough but the kiss is secure and possessive and it makes weird fluttery feelings happen in Staci’s chest. “What’d you think about Jo coming in?”

“Oh yeah.” Staci frowns. “Was that okay? I mean, it was hot, but he shouldn’t be brought into scenes he’s not aware of…”

“I told him before.” Jacob laughs at Staci’s scandalized expression. “You don’t keep secrets from Jo, he would have known the second he walked through the door.” Staci flushes hot red and slaps at Jacob’s shoulder, then hides his face in his hands.

“Oh my god, I’m never going to be able to look him in the eyes again.” 

Jacob pats his back. “Compared to what John likes, we’re positively vanilla.” He stretches and Staci can’t help the way his gaze lingers even with the way his libido’s wrung out like a wet towel. “C’mon, let’s go shower. Then I really need to finish this report.”

“Together?” The look Jacob gives him is part amusement, part blatant hunger. _ He was right, _ Staci thinks as he follows the older man to the bathroom, tiny pinpricks of arousal beginning to make themselves known in his gut. _ I’ll manage just fine. _

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe that I still hesitate to type the word "cock" and yet I wrote this mess of kinks?


End file.
